Digging for Gold
by audiokyuubi
Summary: It was a wellknown fact that all Coordinator children learned much faster and more efficiently than your typical Natural human. But old habits die hard, to a one young Athrun Zala's dismay.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or any characters yadda yadda. oo

**Digging for Gold**

**By Sephi**

It was a well-known fact that all Coordinator children learned much faster and more efficiently than your typical "Natural" human. But old habits die hard, to a one young Athrun Zala's dismay.

It was a typical school day for the nine-year-olds, as they sat in neatly arranged desks before their instructor, who was explaining an algebra exercise in great detail. The young Coordinator sighed inaudibly, already knowing the answer to what he considered a sickeningly easy question that was currently displayed on the instructor's screen. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but for a moment- _only a moment, _he insisted to himself, he let his gaze wander and felt his eyes drawn to the dark-chocolate mop of unkempt hair that belonged to his very best friend in the whole wide world. The soft, innocent expression in those young amethyst eyes as they deduced the mathematics before them. Athrun continued to watch Kira Yamato as the lesson progressed.

And then he noticed something.

The still-relatively-stubby fingers uncurling from his mechanical pencil as he propped himself on his elbow, hand reaching ever closer to his chubby 9-year-old face. That couldn't be good... Athrun frowned. He wouldn't really do it, would he? He couldn't possibly be thinking of sticking his fingers into somewhere so horribly _unsanitary_-- Athrun stared in horror as his bestest buddy ever slowly inserted a fingertip into his nostril and _wiggled it_.

He was.

Kira Yamato was picking his nose.

He was _picking_ his _nose_.

The indigo-maned boy jabbed an elbow into Kira's side; lightly, of course, Athrun was a gentle child to begin with. When this did not yield a response, Athrun nudged him harder, causing the other boy to twitch uncomfortably. Still, the hand did not drop. Scowling, Athrun shot a glance towards their instructor warily. The instructor was rambling on about another problem now, one that had been done earlier; the Elthman boy seemed to have slacked off again and neglected to fill out that particular exercise. Athrun took this opportunity to grab Kira's wrist and whisper urgently into his ear. "Kira!"

The lavender eyes widened and the hand dropped instantly. Athrun scowled in disgust at Kira's fingertip, eyeing the crusty yellowish prize perched in a slimy heap on the boy's nail.

"What's the _matter_ with you! You should know better than that!" he scolded Kira quietly. Kira remained silent, slowly surveying the situation. His gaze went from Athrun, to the booger, back to Athrun, then to the instructor (Who was still harping on Elthman, who had also neglected three other problems and instead had chosen to write very inappropriate things in the answer key) and finally back to the booger again.

Frowning, he tentatively moved his hand towards the underside of the desk, and received another disapproving glare from Athrun. He quickly changed targets. Pants? Ouch, that glare was even worse. Eyes watering now, he opened his mouth and was about to close down on the offending mass of mucus- which earned him a sharp smack from Athrun. Another big no-no, and evidently worse than the others! But what was a poor boy to do? He looked pleadingly towards his friend, fat tears teetering at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. Athrun's expression changed for a moment. They were not allowed bathroom breaks during class unless it was an emergency- the schedule was strict and erroneous excuses were always, always found out. This being said, there was no way for poor Kira to excuse himself and find himself a tissue, or a proper receptacle for his 'findings'. Come on, there has to be something... Athrun pondered hastily.

Then, it hit him. ...Though he didn't particularly like the idea, he couldn't stand the thought of his best friend getting into trouble for something so... well... _appalling_.

Reluctantly, Athrun held out his arm, displaying his spotless sleeve to Kira. Kira stared at Athrun incredulously. "But...!" he protested softly.

"Sssh, no time. C'mon!" Athrun urged the boy. Kira was frozen in place, completely unwilling to do as Athrun asked. Well, this was getting nowhere fast. With a resigned grumble, he grabbed Kira's wrist and forced his hand into his own sleeve, rubbing his finger into the fabric vigorously.

"Zala!"

"Y-yes, ma'am?" Athrun hastily pushed Kira's arm back and folded his hands on top of his desk.

"Pay attention, Zala. I am NOT repeating myself four times in a row anymore." the instructor said sharply, glaring over her glasses. Athrun swallowed and nodded nervously, turning all of his focus (or what was left of it) to the remainder of the lesson, though his mid was occupied with thoughts of the new trail of slime on his new uniform, and how he was going to explain it to his parents... as he mulled this thought over (and over and over), he felt a light tap on his shoulder as the lesson was drawing to an end. Jade eyes flickered to the right, meeting Kira's grateful smile. Before Athrun could look away again, Kira made sure to mouth something very clearly to his best friend.

_Thank you._

**end**

Wow, my first fic in like... forever? XD An odd little topic, but I thought it was something worth writing about. And wow it's not yaoi. Amazing! /sarcasm So yeah, a little friendship fic between widdle Athrun and Kira. Tell me what you think of it! I hope you liked it. 3


End file.
